1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to virtual machine code, and more particularly to memory optimization of virtual machine code by partitioning extraneous information from executable code.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The advantages of virtual machine technology have become widely recognized. Among these advantages is the ability to run multiple virtual machines on a single host platform, which makes better use of the capacity of the hardware while ensuring that each user enjoys the features of a “complete” computer. With the growing complexity of computer software and the growing reliance on software systems in everyday life and business, high performance in software execution has become expected by users. Performance of virtual machine software is particularly important because this software is often run on systems that are memory constrained, for example on wireless devices such as PDAs and smartphones that tend to have less memory than a traditional computer system. Thus, efforts to reduce memory usage by virtual machine code during runtime have been made, such as minimizing native function calls, restricting the type of functionality offered in the native code, reducing application size, and requiring efficient coding. The reduction of memory usage remains a key goal for optimal software performance.